All I Want For Christmas
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: Christmas is coming but Cleao isn't happy. Can a certain sorcerer cheer her up? Please r&r! Or/Cl


*the Mistress pops in* Hello to all those peoples out there! I'm the Mistress of All Worlds but you can call me Myst for short! This is my second Orphen fic and I hope you'll enjoy it! So sit back, relax, and bring me some food!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Orphen and my parents won't buy it for me for Christmas. *pouts* Puey.  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
The snowflakes fell softly on the young ivory skin of Cleao. It was Christmas and Orphen had decided they could take a break for the happy holiday to celebrate and be cheerful. But Cleao was anything but cheerful.  
  
You see, her father died on Christmas. He was out getting this necklace that she really wanted. How could she know that he was going to be attacked by banits and killed? But still, she blamed his death on herself.  
  
She used to love Christmas. She absolutely adored it, actually. She loved making snowmen and snowangels, eating gingerbread, and of course, getting all those presents! But ever since six years ago, Christmas just didn't seem like Christmas anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orphen sighed. He was bored and very, very cold. Majic was out buying food and the banshee girl and her wolf pup were who knows where.  
  
He had been pondering about how he used to celebrate Christmas when he felt something old and wet touch his leg. He nearly jumped out of his pants but when he looked down he saw it was just Lecky.  
  
"Hey, boy. What are you doing here? Where's Cleao?" Orphen asked. Lecky whimpered a bit and then turned around and started walking as to tell Orphen to follow him. Orphen jumped out of his seat and followed Lecky. Lecky pushed open the unlocked door and went out onto the porch where he started whining. Orphen wondered what was his problem when he saw Cleo sitting in an old tree by herself.  
  
And she was crying.  
  
Mrs. Optimistic herself was crying.  
  
Orphen trudged over to the tree to see what was wrong and climbed up to where the girl was sitting.  
  
"Hey Cleao!" Orphen said. Cleao didn't even bother to look at him. "Hello-o! Cleao!" Still Cleao didn't acknowledge him. He knew something had to be wrong. "What's wrong, Cleao?"  
  
"Go away, Orphen. I want to be alone," Cleao told him softly.  
  
"No," Orphen said stubbornly.  
  
"What?" Cleao asked.  
  
"I said no. I ask ti be alon all the time when I'm upset and you never go away. So I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's bothering you," Orphen told her before taking her chin in his hand and looking deeply into her eyes. "Please Cleao."  
  
Cleao brushed his hands off her face and mumbled, "Stubborn idiot," and then turned around and started talking. "Six years ago, I was such a brat. I know for you you probably think I was just like I am now but I wasn't. I was so spoiled and so selfish. Well, there was a necklace I really, really wanted and both my parents knew it but even for them, it was a little too expensive. And they didn't buy it. So on Christmas day, I threw such a fit when I didn't get a necklace that my father finally gave in and went out into to town. But he never came back. It was almost midnight and I still was waiting at the window for my papa to come riding in and give me the necklace. I saw a person riding a horse and I thought it was my father. I rushed down to the front door but when I opened the door, I didn't see my father. I saw the sheriff. He told me he had bad news and that my father was found naked, beaten, and dead on the road. I thought it was a joke at first but I saw it in the sheriff's eyes that he was dead serious. Then I realized that... that... I killed my own father!" With this, Cleao started going into hysterics and Orphen put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I know how you feel to lose someone so close. I am so sorry about your loss. Christmas must sometimes feel so empty to you because a lot of times it feels so empty to me!" Orphen said looseing his mask for a moment letting a single teardrop fall down and hit Cleao's blonde hair.  
  
Cleao felt something wet drop on her head and she lookd up and saw that Orphen was also very upset.  
  
"We used to has a race on Christmas Day to see who was the fastest. Each year, I would try to beat Azalie but I never could. And then that year, I was sure I was going to beat her but then she left and I would never know," Orphen said solemnly.  
  
"Orphen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know I'm not Azalie but..." Orphen looked down and saw Cleao was smiling. He was so surprised that he didn't see the handful of snow that was heading for his head. "But I bet you can't catch me!" Cleao exclaimed bringing the snow down on his head and jumping out of the tree to run as fast as she could.  
  
"Why you little!" Orphen yelled before also jumping out of the tree and chasing after the girl. Cleao giggledd and stuck her tongue out but soon started to try to run faster when she saw the Orphen was quickly gaining on her. Unfortuantely, she wasn't fast enough and Orphentackled her to ground. He straddled his legs around her and smiled. "I caught you!" he boasted but what he got next he didn't expect.  
  
Cleao grabbed his face and crushed her lips onto his and before he knew it, he was kissing back. It felt strangely right. Cleao pulled out of the kiss and pushed the astounded Orphen off her and began to run for the house while Orphen just sat in the snow.  
  
But before she entered the house, she called, "Thanks, Orphen! You gave me all I wanted for Christmas!  
  
The End  
  
Myst: I hope you enjoyed this little fic. This just came to me and I had to write it! Please leave me a review! 


End file.
